Little Tigers
by malachite princess
Summary: the g-boys as KITTENS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

After the brown haired kitten had finished bathing himself he eyed the small yellow kitten who purred as he slept

Liz: Hey Duo I got a present for you. 

Duo: oh look it's a mangy mutt ^__^

Liz: I was thinking about calling it Wufei. Look what it does ^__~

Duo: oh it DANCES ^__^ (bending down to the dogs face. It, in turn, bites onto his nose.)

OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! OW! OW! GET IT OFF!!!

Liz: (laughs and takes the dog)

Duo: (rubbing his nose) yeah I think Wufei would be fairly appropriate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ok so its 10 o'clock. I feel a little goofy. Sue me. This is just a cute little story that I have been cooking up for a while so if you don't like kittens of A/Us leave now ^__^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the brown haired kitten had finished bathing himself he eyed the small yellow kitten that purred as he slept. He ran to one of the windows of their cage to watch the people walking by outside. 

"Hey," he mewed happily to a woman passing by. "'Sup?"

The lady smiled at him and went on her way.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he heard a little girl shout. "Look at the little brown kitty!" 

The kitten got into a playful pouncing position and thumped his tail from side to side. 

"Come on. Play with me" he mewed happily to her.

The girl dragged her finger across the bottom of the window and watched the kittens head quickly move from side to side, never letting the finger leave his sight. The kitten readied his hind legs after the finger had stopped its journey across the windowsill and sprang to catch it. But, he ran his head into the glass that separated them.

"Ouch," he mewed and rubbed his head with his paw. 

"Silly kitty." The girl laughed as her mother pulled her away.

After a while the brown kitten yawned and shook out his fur.

"Man, there's all sorts of weird stuff flying around in this place. Can't keep it out of my fur." 

His eyes fell to the sleeping yellow kitten once more and smiled to himself as he to an idea. He got back down into is previous position and pounced the sleeping furball. He playfully took the kitten's ear between his teeth and tugged it to the other side. 

"Ow!" the kitten mewed. "Duo stop it!"

"Time to get up Q-tip." Duo said letting go of the kitten's ear and sat down across from him. The yellow kitten yawned and cleaned his face.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." He said sitting on his hind legs.

"Oh come on, Quatre. I was bored." Duo said as he scratched under his chin with his hind leg claws. "Lucky I wasn't a dog."

Quatre looked at Duo with scared eyes. "Are there really dogs here?"

"Yup" Duo said shaking out his fur. 

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to scare you. That's just something your parents tell you to make you behave," an older bronze kitten said from the corner.

"Hey, ya wanna know about dogs, I'll tell ya about dogs." Duo said standing on all four as he turned toward the other kitten "Big, furry, mangy, drolly, monsters that will do anything to get a piece of cat meat in their gut."

"Whatever."

"Hey, my dad almost got killed by one of them things."

"Your dad was weak."

Duo got back into his pouncing position. "You wanna run that by me again Wufei?"

"You heard me Maxwell." The older kitten said as he stood.

Duo growled as he tackled Wufei.

The opposite window opened and someone took Duo from under the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duo mewed as he was lifted into the air. The storeowner plopped him onto his shoulder.

"No fighting." He said as he got out a key and opened another cage in the wall. This one was dark with only one window looking into the pet store.

"But he started it," Duo mewed. Then he saw where he was going to be put and tried attach his claws to the storeowner's shirt. "No way! Don't put me in there." He mewed.

Quatre walked up to the store side window and watched in confusion. "What's he going to do with Duo?"

"He's being punished. No fighting is allowed."

"I'm going to keep you in there for a while," the storeowner said to the mischievous kitten. "I can't have kittens fighting others."

Duo lay down and put his chin between his paws, then, looked out the window to Quatre who returned a worried look. 

"Why did you have to say that Wufei? You know that offends him," Quatre asked as he watched Duo.

"It's the truth."

Quatre's head snapped around angrily. "And if he said the same thing about your father??"

Wufei laid down and closed his eyes for another cat nap. 

'Poor Duo.' Quatre thought. His eves never left the sad look on Duo's sleeping face


	2. new home

This is for all of you who were ticked off because I didn't put Heero or Trowa in the last part. I didn't put them in it for a reason. They're older in this story so they have already been bought and shipped off to someone's house. You'll see 'em. I promise. ^__^ 

It may not make a lot of sense but its like 11…… sue me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo woke ads the door to his cage was opened. The storeowner reached in, picked him up out of the cage, and rested him in his one arm as he walked to cage with the other kittens. He scratched Duo behind the ears and under the chin after he opened the window. 

"Want to join your friends, little one?" he asked smiling to the mischievous kitten. 

Duo mewed happily. 

"Thought so." He placed Duo in the cage and locked the window. Duo stretched and lay down. Then without warning he was tackled. 

"Duo!" Quatre mewed happily as he pounced the brown kitten.

"Quatre get off of me," Duo whined.

"You ok Duo? You sound a little mad." Quatre said. He didn't move himself from Duo's back. 

"Don't worry about it, Q," Duo said with a relaxing breath and placed his chin between his paws. "Just too long in the dark."

"Poor Duo," Quatre said quietly and began to groom him behind the ear. It pulled a faint purr from the kitten under him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at those two" a young woman with blue hair said as she saw a yellow kitten sleeping on top of another sleeping brown one. The yellow kitten woke and got off of the brown. The brown kitten shook out his fur and sat on his hind legs. The window opened and the brown kitten mewed to the girl. He folded his ears back and ducked with a scared look as the girl went to pick him up. She cradled him on his back in her arms. The kitten looked at her with curious eyes. The girl smiled and scratched him under the chin and his furry stomach. He purred loudly with the attention he was getting. The girl then moved to the yellow kitten that had been watching her with Duo. He also ducked and moved away from her hand. She held out her hand and waited as the kitten cautiously went to sniff it. He ducked again as the hand came over his head again, then allowed himself to be pet when he realized there was no danger. 

"Juli would love you two."

 The girl's eyes fell on the bronze kitten lying near the opposite window.  He looked at her and continued with his sleeping. The girl went to pet him. Realizing that he was being touched, the kitten woke and swiped at the girl's hand with his claws.

"Get away from me, woman." He growled. 

"That one is a little grumpy." The storeowner said. "But they're a good group." 

"Do they have names?"

"That one's Duo" the storeowner said as he pointed to the on in her arm. "The yellow one is Quatre and the grinchy one is Wufei."

The girl laughed. "Wufei? Who came up with a name like that?"

"Of course, you can change it if wish."

"Nah. I like it. It's unique for a kitten." The girl said with a smile "I'll take them all. We have a bit of a rodent problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo?" Quatre asked as he hung over the back of the back seat of the girl's car. 

"Yeah?" Duo asked feeling a little sick.

"What's a rodent?"

"No idea"

"We're supposed to eat them," Wufei said feeling equally sick.

"Why?"

"That's all I know, Quatre," Wufei answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here we are," the girl said as she shut off the car. She got out and brought the kittens inside of the house. 

"Honey, I'm home," she shouted as she entered the house that she lived in with her friend. 

"Oh, I forgot" she sighed disappointedly as she came back to reality. "I'm not married." She left the entryway and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Wufei immediately went to one corner, laid down, and fell asleep. Duo went sniffing around. Quatre stood at the front door and looked around the house with scared eyes. 

"Hey, little one" a strange girl said and held out her hand to him. He sniffed it and backed off, terrified. He smelled another cat on her. 

"Hey what's wrong?" the girl asked with a smile. Quatre mewed at her. Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see an older dark brown kitten walking into the entryway.  He stopped and looked at the new kitten with cold blue eyes. Quatre backed up slowly with his tail between his legs and his ears slightly folded back. After a few minutes he perked up a little and mewed to the kitten.

"Hello" Quatre said with a scared tone. The brown kitten continued on his way. 

"Hey Juli." The blue haired girl said as she entered. "What do you think of the new group I got today?"

"They're adorable. Heero seems to like this one."

"Which one?" the girl's eyes fell on the yellow kitten shaking near the door. 

"Oh." She laughed as she went to pick up the kitten. "Hey, Quatre" she said and scratched him behind the ears. 

Quatre jumped as he heard Duo mewing for help. 

"Duo?" Quatre mewed and jumped out of the girl's arms. He ran to where he heard Duo's calls coming from. He ran into a small room and found Duo swimming around in a white bowl of water.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he mewed.

"I don't know how." Quatre said as he searched for some way to help his friend. Quatre turned to the blue haired girl as she entered laughing.

"Duo what are you doing in the toilet?" she laughed and picked the kitten out of the water. She rubbed her nose with his as she continued laughing. 

"What happened, Luvin?" Juli said as she poked her head in the door. The blue haired girl handed Duo to Juli.

"He's yours," she laughed. "His name's Duo. Unless you want to change it."

"He's adorable." Juli said and kissed the kitten on the head before grabbing a towel and drying him off.

"Quatre's mine. You can have Wufei" Luvin said teasingly. 

"Wufei?"

"That was my exact reaction," Luvin said biting her lip

Juli laughed and sent Duo back on his adventure through the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
